حواديت الخضروات
حواديت الخضروات (roman: hwadit alkhdruat) is the Egyptian-Arabic dub of VeggieTales. The show was dubbed in Egyptian/Arabic three times. The first two dubs (in Colloquial Egyptian) were produced in Cairo, Egypt by Arascope Film company: one in 1997 (as evidenced by the copyright date on the DVD covers) for the first few seven episodes up to Josh and the Big Wall! (except two episodes never dubbed are Are You My Neighbor? and Very Silly Songs!), and another in the mid-2000s from Madame Blueberry to The Ballad of Little Joe."Belly Button" (Arabic)Arascope's VeggieTales dubbing sample A third dub was produced by SAT-7 Kids sometime in the mid-2010s for newer episodes.2010 theme song in Arabic The show is currently being streamed live on SAT-7 Kids' website (aired on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays) and on the Miracle Channel (aired on weekends during Fridays and Sundays). Translations and Voices Additional voices: Hany Fakhry (Bill) and Jackeline Rafiq (Barbara Manatee) Terminology * اغنية سخيفة من تيخة (Roman: aghniat sakhifat min taykha) (Silly Songs with Larry) Episodes #لا تخف يا قرنبيطة (Roman: la takhafu ya qarnabita) (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) #العنب و الحساب (Roman: aleanb w alhisab) (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) #مصنع الشيكولاتة (Roman: masnae alshykwlat) (Rack, Shack and Benny) #سقوط الخيارة الجبارة (Roman: suqut alkhiarat aljabara) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) #شيرو المنش (Roman: shayru almansh) (The Toy That Saved Christmas) #تيخة العجيب يواجه الأكاذيب (Roman: taykhat aleajib yuajih al'akadhib) (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) #السبع لفات (Roman: alsbe lifat) (Josh and the Big Wall!) # مدام توتة الزعلانة (Roman: madam tawtat alzelan) (Madame Blueberry) #سوبر تيخة يحارب الشائعات (Roman: subar tikhat yuharib alshshayieat) (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) #الملك و البطة الصغيرة (Roman: almulk w albutat alsaghira) (King George and the Ducky) #أستير (Roman: 'astir) (Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen) #القرصان الطيب (Roman: alqirsan altayib) (Lyle the Kindly Viking) #حكاية يوسف (Roman: hikayat yusif) (The Ballad of Little Joe) #أغاني ‏القيامة (Roman: alqiama aghani') (An Easter Carol) #(Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) #مو وادذروج السيم (Moe and the Big Exit) #شارلك هولمز والمسطرة الذهبية (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) #هارون وطفل المزود (Roman: harun watifl almuzawid) (The Little Drummer Boy) Dub Credits *Translation: Dr. Nabil Wasfy *Musical direction: Hany Ramsis Descriptions Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ماذا يحدث عندما يشاهد قرنبيطة النونوالبالغ من العمر خمس سنوات فيلما مرعبا..؟! وماذا سيحدث له عندما يكتشف العفريت فى غرفته؟! يساعد بوب و الطماطم وتيخة الخيارقرنبيط فى التغلب على خوفه. بأنيعلموه أن الله معنا وهو يحمينا .من خلال أغنية ممتعة. دانيال فى جب الأسود مسر الا حلام انال أضة لهدمكانة مرموقة فى بابل ولذتك دبر حكماء الملك له مكيدة... شىء بسيط!! أسود جائعة. تعلم كيف حمى الله دانيال فى جب الأسود من خلال هذه المعالجة الموسيقية للقصة الكتابية عن دانيال. Rack, Shack and Benny بمناسبة انتاج ٢ مليون ارنب شيكولاتة قرر السيد نصر فرصة لأكل ما يستطيعون من الارانب الشيكولاته رائع... و لكن جاد و عماد و شادي ...يتزكرون كلام اهلهم ،أنهم لابد ألا يأكلوا حلوة كثيرة هل سيستطيع جاد و عماد و شادي أن يفعلوا الصواب بالرغم أن كل من حولهم يفعلون شيئا أخر؟ و لماذا بنى السيد أرنابا عملاقا؟ تلك القصة الممتعة المستوحاة من القصة الكتابية شدرخ و ميشخ و عبدنغو حواديت الخضراوات البرنامج الاكثر مبيعا بامريكا الان بالغة العربية Dave and the Giant Pickle هل أحسست يوماً أنك صغير على أن تفعل شيئاً كبيراً؟!! هذا ما شعربه راعي صغير اسمه "داود" عندما ذهب إخوته للحرب وتركوه ليرعي الأغنام. معتقدين "أن الأشياء الكبيرة لا يقدر عليها سوى الكبار". لكن كانت المفاجأة أنهم اكتشفوا أن عدوهم أقوى كثيراً مما توقعوا. وكان السؤال المحير من سيستطيع التصدي للعملاق الذي يقود جيش الأعداء؟!! يستطيع الصغار بمساعدة الله فعل الكثير … هذا ما يتعلمه الأطفال من خلال هذه القصة المستوحاة من القصة الكتابية داود و جليات The Toy That Saved Christmas لماذا يبكي الأطفال في مدينه الخضراوات في عيد الميلاد هل اقنعهم السيد عجب مدير مصنع اللعب أن العيد هو الحصول علي كثير من الهدايا والألعاب هل يستطيع شيرو المنشار تلك اللعبه في مصنع السيد عجب الهروب من المصنع والبحث عن المعني الحقيقي للعيد هل يستطيع السيد عجب العثور علي شيرو المنشار قبل أن يقوم بمهمته؟‎‎ العيد ليش أن تأخذ بل أن تعطي هذا ما يتعلمه الأطفال من خلال تلك المغامرة المثيرة ويتعلمون أن العيد اساساً عن طفل صغير اسمه يسوع وهو أعظم هدية على الاطلاق. Josh and the Big Wall! بعد ٢٠ سنة من الدوران في الصحراء، حان الوقت لدخول أرض الموعد لكن يجد شعب الله نفسه أمام مشكلة كبيرة أسوار اريحا قد تكون طرق الله مختلفة عن طرقنا لكن يشوع اكتشف مع شعب الله أن اتباعها هو دائما أفضل طريق. انضم لنا في تلك المغامرة المثيرة واستمتع بالأغاني الممتعة أرض الميعاد .. هيا امش ... وأغاني ممتعة كثيرة. Fun Facts Trivia *Are You My Neighbor? was banned from this dub because its lesson is allegedly related to the fear that one of Egypt's neighboring countries is politically regarded as an enemy﻿. needed **As a result, the Arabic dub of Dave and the Giant Pickle uses The Hairbrush Song from that episode as a placeholder for Love My Lips, possibly because the producers of the dub knew that The Hairbrush Song, being Larry's signature song, was more popular than Love My Lips. ***This treatment does not happen in other dubs as a huge chunk of episodes don't get dubbed, except that the later non-religious foreign cuts (especially for Chuyện Rau Quả) would mess around with the placement of Silly Songs and the episodes they appear in. **Even though Are You My Neighbor? was banned in the Arab World, clips from it are still shown in the 1998 theme song in this dub. *In the Arabic dub of Madame Blueberry, when Larry asks Jean-Claude "Doesn't it have Jerry Lewis in it?", the mention of Jerry Lewis is changed to Mickey Mouse. *This dub uses the same foreign cut from the original Latin American Spanish dub, except that Dave and the Giant Pickle uses a different edit (read the Goofs section for details about it). The original Latin American Spanish dub for said episode uses the American cut to include Love My Lips since Are You My Neighbor? was already dubbed in Spanish. *There is also a traditional Arabic dub that has been featured (as a separate video title rather than an audio track) in the Arabic DVD releases for the first seven episodes. *On the DVD releases for these episodes (not applying to post-Josh and the Big Wall! episodes), there is an added watermark that says "info@veggietales-arabic.com" plastered onscreen at the end of the closing countertops just before the credits, and it scrolls to the left three times. *Starting with Madame Blueberry onward, episodes were distributed exclusively to DVD and the songs get Arabic subtitles localized onscreen. *Some of the voice actors from this dub also voiced characters in Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott, which was also produced by Arascope Film company. *This, the Russian voiceover, the Hebrew dub, and the Norwegian dub are the only international versions of the show to dub episodes from 2009-present. *This, the Russian voiceover, the Latin Spanish dub, the Norwegian dub, the German dub and the Albanian Dub are the only international versions of the show to dub Moe and the Big Exit. *The Toy That Saved Christmas was dubbed despite the fact that Christmas is not an official holiday in Arab culture, but The Star of Christmas wasn't. *This and the Latin Spanish dub are the only international versions of the show to be distributed in North America. Remarks *Like in the reprinted Latin Spanish release, Where's God When I'm S-Scared? oddly uses the theme song from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!. *While the first two dubs localize onscreen text and credits in Arabic, the third dub sometimes leaves such text and even credits in English. **On a similar note, the original dub of Dave and the Giant Pickle leaves The Hairbrush Song title card in English. *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is oddly missing the Larry-Boy theme song in this dub. *At the end of the theme song, the singers hold the last syllable slightly longer in the traditional Arabic dub, whereas they end properly in the Egyptian Arabic dub. *The 1994 theme song oddly uses the 1998 audio (except for the "doink! doink! doink! doink!" sound effects before Larry plays the sousaphone). *SAT-7 Kids broadcasts of King George and the Ducky make the following edits. **The 1994 theme song is used with custom clips and even those from the 2010 theme song being used. **Lyrics are not displayed on the screen. **The Silly Song title card is different than in the DVD. *When Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and Dave and the Giant Pickle were released to DVD, they have the following edits made: **The Os Vegetais master is plastered over the Latin Spanish visuals for Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. ***Because of this, The Water Buffalo Song title card was replaced with the one from the non-religious foreign cut (with the exception of the end of the Silly Song). **The Arabic VeggieTales logo is oddly plastered in front of the textless black screen in the opening credits of Daniel and the Lion's Den. **The scene for Qwerty's Isaiah 41:10 verse was left unedited. **Some scenes in Dave and the Giant Pickle were cut for an unknown reason. **Black bars were plastered over the English subtitle localizations during the scene where the Philistine peas were yelling at the Israelites. ***On the North American DVD release, English subtitles were still plastered onto the black bars anyway, seeming that the files for the original master of the dub were overwritten. **Larry-Boy's upward flying goof in the credits was cut, presumably because the visual editors thought his inverse gravity was weird and unusual. ***Along with this, the camera shaking when Larry-Boy lands was also re-animated, oddly shaking two times– hence the credits text not keeping still within camera movements. Despite this, the camera shaking was properly recreated in the original release of the Arabic dub. *On the DVD for Dave and the Giant Pickle, the Colloquial Egyptian dub oddly uses the American version of the 1998 theme song. *When the Arabic-dubbed episodes were released to DVD, while God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! and Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! were the first two episodes packaged in DVD cases, the rest of the Arabic-dubbed episodes were packaged in CD jewel cases. Goofs/Fixed Goofs *In the dub's credits, the last letter of Larry's name "تيخة" was "ه" instead of "ة", and the last letter of Junior's name "قرنبيط'ة'" was left out. *In the Egyptian dub of Rack, Shack and Benny, near the end of Stand Up!, the worker peas' last "Stand up! Stand up!" verse is left silent (only the music is heard). The traditional dub, however, fixes this goof. *In Dave and the Giant Pickle, Qwerty freezes after nodding his head before pulling up a verse, and the footage of Larry-Boy's falling onto the camera was oddly reversed (bizarrely making it look like he is flying upward) during the end credits– presumably due to the dubbers not being given textless visuals of the episode from Big Idea. *At the end of the credits for every episode from Where's God When I'm S-Scared? to Josh and the Big Wall!, the still of the 1995 Big Idea logo from Dave and the Giant Pickle (given by the copyright date that says 1996) is oddly used for each episode, even on episodes that were supposed to have the 1997 animated logo. *When Eagle Wings Media distributed Dave and the Giant Pickle in North America, the DVD playback stops during the middle of The Hairbrush Song in the Colloquial Egyptian dub, seemingly due to a mastering error. This glitch was never fixed, even while the DVD is still in distribution. *In the Silly Song title card on Gated Community, there is a transparency error on the Silly Song text. Gallery Scard-web.gif|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (DVD) Vid-big-scared.gif|Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1998 VHS) File:IMG_0657.gif|God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! (DVD) Giphy2.gif|Rack, Shack and Benny (DVD) Vid-big-benny.gif|Rack, Shack and Benny (1998 VHS) Giphy.gif|Dave and the Giant Pickle (DVD) Vid-big-pickle.gif|Dave and the Giant Pickle (1998 VHS) Giphy-1.gif|The Toy That Saved Christmas (DVD) Vid-big-christmas.gif|The Toy That Saved Christmas (1998 VHS) File:IMG_0658.gif|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (DVD) Vid-big-space.gif|Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (1998 VHS) Image.gif|Josh and the Big Wall! (DVD) Vid-big-wall.gif|Josh and the Big Wall! (1998 VHS) giphy3.gif|Madame Blueberry IMG_0661.gif|Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed IMG_0662.gif|King George and the Ducky IMG_0654.GIF|Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen File:IMG_0660.gif|Lyle the Kindly Viking IMG_0659.GIF|The Ballad of Little Joe See also * Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott References External Links General Terrible TV Shows Wiki entry Category:International Category:VeggieTales Category:Localized Visuals Category:Dubs Released on VHS